1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to water purification systems, and more particularly to the purification of water with ozone.
Untreated water pumped from household wells, even when potable, often contains sediment and other odor and color causing materials which degrade its usefulness. In addition, water received from public systems may have residual tastes or smells which make it unappetizing.
Ozone has been used to solve these problems in municipal water systems successfully; however, the inventor is not aware of any practical application of ozone treatment on a smaller scale such as a domestic or other small system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,850,641, Martin, Jr., entitled "Apparatus for Generating Ions in the Atmosphere", discloses a system for producing ions in the atmosphere of a room employing concentric, cylindrical electrodes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,552, Arff, entitled "Ozone Generating System", describes an ozone generator employing a plurality of sealed glass tubes designed to have a high voltage on the inner surface. The tubes are contained in a metal housing which is the other electrode. Air is passed through the housing to produce ozone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,061, Stopka, entitled "Apparatus and Method for Treatment of Fluid with Ozone", aspirates ozone into the water and passes the mixture through a long conduit to allow time for the ozone to dissolve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,924, Feather, entitled "Water Purification System", uses two tanks, one with raw water and the other with treated water. The raw water is treated with air and the treated water receives ozone.